War of the Kaiju
by Gojirafan237
Summary: Now being co-authored! Godzilla thought he was going to die. However he was saved by someone he didn't expect. After her death at the hands of humans, he snapped. Now out for revenge, he will stop at nothing to exact it.
1. Rage

Before I begin I would like to explain a few things:

1. My version of Godzilla is not going to like humans. At all. The reasons for this will be explained as the story progresses.

2. The pairing for this story will be Godzilla/Spacegodzilla. Now before you all go "ew" two things:SG is female and in my headcanon they are not related.

3. This story is going to be very,very dark. It will have characters both Human and Kaiju die. Don't go into this looking for sunshine and rainbows.

Now that that's done and over with, let's begin.

Godzilla overlooked the destruction below with a smirk on his scaly face. The humans never knew what hit them. He and the others had struck in the middle of the night, destroying the city of San Francisco and crushing the human resistance. His grin deepened as Mothra approached.

"Was this really necessary?" She asked,scowling.

"I needed to send a message." He replied

"There were innocent people in that city." His grin vanished, and he growled.

"There innocence died when they killed her." He snarled.

"This isn't what she would have-" Mothra started, before he grabbed her by the throat.

"DON'T SPEAK AS IF YOU KNEW HER! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW WHOSE FAULT HER DEATH IS!" He roared, before releasing her. Before their verbal sparring match could escalate, Rodan and Anguirus approached. They both sent death glares at Mothra, before turning to Godzilla.

"Are you alright?" Rodan asked, concerned. Godzilla fists were tightly clenched,a scowl on his face.

"I'm fine. Just... go away for a bit. I need to think." He said, his rage ebbing. They both sent him concerned looks before departing. Mothra left too, still coughing. Godzilla sighed. He was conflicted. Anger,grief and regret all flowed through him. He closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep, and dreamed of the past.


	2. Surprise

6 years earlier,Japanese countryside

Godzilla was staring down a kaiju he had never encountered before. It was bat-like, with leathery wings. It hissed at him. He growled right back,cracked his knuckles and got ready for a fight. It took to the air, and he watched it fly, tracking its movements.

'Come on,asshole. I've been itching for a fight all day' he thought,grinning internally. He charged his atomic breath, and fired. It expertly dodged his attack and lunged right at him,clamping its jaws down on his forearm. It hurt more than it should of. Probably poisoned. Great. He stuck his claws in its right eye,and it let go,shrieking.

'Damn! That may be a problem.' He thought,slightly worried. It came at him again. He ducked and cracked the bat-kaiju in the head with his tail. It flew into a nearby hillside. His vision was blurring. His G-cells were working overtime to rid his body of the poison, but to no avail. Godzilla saw the bat get up and take off again.

"COME ON YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME AND GET ME IF YOU THINK YOU CAN!" He roared. It took him up on his challenge. It flew towards him, roaring. Before it reached him,something quite unexpected happened. A beam of energy hit the bat creature,stunning it. He instantly unleashed his atomic breath on it,finally killing it. He turned to see whoever had helped him, and did a double take

"YOU!?" He said, absolutely confused.

"Me" answered Spacegodzilla,grinning.


	3. Emergence

Deep Space,6 years ago,as Godzilla battles the VenBat.

Vectoran,Consumer and Destroyer, bane of numerous civilizations, and killer of billions, was deep in slumber. He dreamt of dark things,of chaos,death and destruction. He dreamt of his home world,his first world destroyed. At the same time,his mind, a portion of his conciencesness probed for his next target. He Worked alone. Always alone. The reason? Everyone feared him. Not only that,but he was power-hungry and would not share what he reaped with others.

He stirred,as his mental probe discovered something...interesting. A world that was coursing with energy and power. His gigantic body shifted and cracked. He was absolutely _thrilled _about this feeding. His eyes opened and his wings spread. He took to the air. He was very far away from this world. This would take a long time, but it would be oh so worth it. He was still processing the energy from his last feeding. He was slightly sluggish,but that would not be a problem. It would only impair him slightly. He smirked.

'They won't know what hit them' he thought,chuckling. He would arrive in 3 years,and what happened next would change the lives of everyone involved,including himself.

Present Day,San Francisco,California

Godzilla shot awake. He had been dreaming of his first meeting with her. He sighed and got up. He descended the hill into the city. The fires were still burning, and most of it was demolished. He passed Ceasar,who nodded at him.

"Godzilla" he said. He kept walking without reply. He thought back on previous events. His courtship with her,the arrival of that bastard,Vectoran,her death,and his war. He shook his head. He had arrived at the center of the city. His allies had all gathered. The mutants,MUTOs, and his own comrades were all there. Rodan stepped up.

"What now,Godzilla?" He asked. Godzilla grinned.

"Now...things get fun." He said, hearing the arrival of an old adversary. He turned around.

"Kiryu" he growled. They stared down for a full 20 seconds,planning, then the battle began.


	4. Reunions and Explanations

Ok, before I begin I would like to say one thing. This story is now being coauthored, as some of you may already know. Care to introduce yourself, partner-in-crime?

Thanks partner, for that marvelous introduction. Anyway, hi guys, my name is DIZILLA. I read Gojirafan's story, War of the Kaiju, and I fell in love with it and I asked him if I could join in on the fun? You can see what his answer was XD.

Onto the show folks!

Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then

Yep, that's what happened. A couple more things:1, some familiar faces may appear in here. This may turn into a crossover. Also, some of DIZILLA's characters may appear in here. I've really got nothing else to say. Any final thoughts?

Ok, let's begin!

6 years earlier, after the defeat of the VenBat

Godzilla stared at her in open-mouthed shock for five minutes. His jaw opened and closed repeatedly. For once, the King had no idea what to say. Finally he found his voice.

"What. The. Hell?" He said loudly. He honestly had no idea why she had just saved him.

"I just saved your life, Goji. I thought you would be a little more grateful." She replied, still grinning.

He growled, "First off, don't call me Goji. Only friends and family get to refer to me that way. You are neither. Second, why the hell are you here? Last time I checked, we hated each other." He snarled.

She lost her grin, "I have never hated you." She said. Godzilla snorted.

"Really? So, trying to murder my son back in 1992 was just an accident, huh?" He replied, not buying it. He had seen how she had acted with his own eyes.

She sighed, "Look, what I have to say pertains to more than just you. Could I come to the Island with you? This is important."

She said quietly. He raised an eye-ridge.

"Oh, how important?" He asked.

"It's concerns the future of all Kaiju on this planet. Dark things are stirring. I came to warn you." She said, and all traces of bitter humor left the Kings voice.

"That is important. Alright, fine." He said, resigned to it. She smiled humorlessly.

1 day later, Monster Islands Shores

They emerged onto the beaches of his home. He inhaled the air, and turned to her, "You should feel honored. You are the first Mutant to be allowed on these shores." He said.

"Oh, I have been on this Island more than you know." She said cryptically. He was about to ask what she meant when he saw a familiar figure approaching. It was Rodan. The pterosaur smirked as he saw him.

"Hey Goji! Where you..." He started, and trailed off when he saw Godzilla's companion. His eyes widened. Godzilla rushed to explain.

"I know what you're thinking, Rodan. It's new to me, too. However she told me she wanted everyone to hear what she has to say. Could you gather them?", He said, looking into his friends eyes pleadingly. Rodan looked uncertain but complied.

"Alright, but I don't like this one bit. I'll tell them to meet in the usual place." He replied, and took to the air. Godzilla sighed in relief, and turned to SpaceGodzilla.

"Come on. I'll lead the way."

Island Center

Everyone was there. Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus and Ceaser were all there, like usual. So were relatively new inhabitants, like Kong and Baragon, who had been away for a long time.

However one there made the Kaiju King halt. His eyes widened. His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen her in nearly 40 years.

"...Dizilla?!" He said, completely taken by surprise.

Dizilla was massive, even by Kaiju standards, she was 456 feet tall, and 912 feet long. But she was known throughout Earth to every other Kaiju as, the Goddess of Death.

But she was mostly known by the fact that she was Godzilla's long lost adopted sister.

Her savagery in battle was almost unmatched by others in battle, she was only defeated twice, once by Kaiser Ghidorah, and another time by her adopted brother, and that fight was a tie.

Dizilla's large body stood a bit taller than her brother's height, she was about a head or two taller than him.

Dizilla crossed her four arms and she gave a soft smile, revealing her giant teeth and canines, before she said "Hey bro, long time no see"

"Understatement of the century", he replied. He crossed the clearing and hugged her.

"It's good to see you."

Dizilla smiled as she hugged him back, Godzilla was one of the only Kaiju she would allow to live, much less hug and love.

Dizilla smiled before she frowned as she saw SpaceGodzilla and her glowing eyes narrowed as she asked with a snarl, "How dare you come here?!"

SpaceGodzilla cringed. She had heard of the Goddess of Death. She, like every other Kaiju that wasn't Godzilla, feared her. Godzilla stepped in front of her.

"Diz, calm down! She's not here to start anything!" He said, hoping to placate his sister's anger.

Dizilla gave a loud snarl, just like all of those years ago, she was still protective of her 'little' brother. Dizilla took a deep breath in and blue smoke came out of her nostrils before she said "Very well, but if she starts anything"

She glared at SpaceGodzilla and she said "I might have to mount a new head on my wall", and everyone there knew she could, and would, do it.

SpaceGodzilla gulped, and said," I have information that will make me being here seem inconsequential in comparison." She stated, voice still quivering. Mothra spoke up.

"Oh, and what would that be?" She asked, skeptical.

SpaceGodzilla took a deep breath and said, "Vectoran is waking." The reactions were immediate.

Mothra paled, Godzilla's eyes widened, Dizilla's eyes also widened before they narrowed, King Caesar gave a shocked growl, Anguirus gave a choked cough of alarm, and Rodan said a very quiet, "Holy shit". Godzilla turned to Dizilla and asked, "Diz? What are you thinking?"

Dizilla turned to him and said "You have never heard of the Consumer and Destroyer of worlds? He makes Kaiser Ghidorah look like an insect pet, the poodle"

Godzilla chuckled bitterly and said, "I know about him. I've heard the legends. Every hatchling has. I've always known of his existance, but a part of me didn't want to believe it."

Dizilla gently put a hand on his shoulder before she said "I know", she then whispered in his ear "You used to have nightmares about that story, that's why I stopped telling it to you"

"Thanks, sis." He said, before turning to SpaceGodzilla. He asked, "How do you know he's coming? I mean, for Earth specifically."

SpaceGodzilla answered, "I happened upon him while I was roaming the black gulfs of space. He was in an almost death-like slumber. I peered into his mind, as far as I dared, and I saw his memories. I also saw him probing the universe for targets of his next feeding. He was looking intently at Earth." Angirus piped up.

"Why, though?" He asked. SpaceGodzilla replied,"This planet is coursing with power. Vectoran doesn't just want to destroy this world. He wants to _consume _it. Eat its energy."

The entire clearing was silent. SpaceGodzilla spoke up again, "We need to fight. Which is why I'm here to propose an alliance, between you all and us, the Mutants", She finished.

Godzilla started laughing, and he laughed hard. Angirus and Rodan joined him. They all laughed so hard tears were in their eyes. It took 5 minutes for them to calm down.

Dizilla's eyes narrowed, why their father made Goji king was beyond her sometimes, but she would never admit that out loud.

She walked over and she asked in a very stern tone with her arms crossed "Are you _hatchlings _done laughing yet? Because I see nothing to be laughing about, especially now! It is going to take every monster to stop Vectoran and you are acting like a bunch of kits by laughing at a opportunity that is rare! So stop laughing and grow up, especially you brother!"

Godzilla rose and all humor left his face. He snarled, "Oh, believe I am well aware of the situation, _sister. _How could I not be? However, she wants us to form an alliance. With the Mutants. Let's list off why I this is a bad idea. First, Destroyah, her _trusted lieutenant._ That bastard nearly killed my son. My son! He _laughed _while he did it. Next is Megaguirus. She tried to drain me of energy to power her world domination scheme! Titanosaurus, tried to kill me! Biollante, _my own sister,_ tried to kill me! The list goes on and on and on!" Godzilla bellowed. He was on a roll now.

"And finally we come to this _bitch. _SpaceGodzilla. The one in charge of all of them. YOU ARE THE WORST OF THEM! YOU TRIED TO MURDER MY SON! MY BABY SON! WHAT DID HE DO WRONG, HUH? NOTHING! YOU ONLY ATTACKED TO GET TO ME, YOU STUPID PIECE OF..." He roared, before being cut off by Dizilla's hand around his throat.

Dizilla's largest spines with a blue tinge were glowing a neon blue, her chest spike was glowing the same color, and her eyes were literally on fire as blue plasma charge fire came out of her eyes with her slitted pupil glowing pure white as she actually lifted Godzilla off of his feet with the pure power raging through her body.

Dizilla slammed his back into a mountain and she made him look her in the face before she gave an doing and powerful snarl before she said in pure rage "You don't get to speak! I know pain because of her! SHE KILLED MY SON RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! LIMB BY LIMB THAT _BITCH_ TORE HIM APART WHILE HER ARMY HELD ME DOWN! YET DO YOU SEE ME LAUGHING AT HER?! NO! BECAUSE I REALIZE HOW BAD THIS SITUATION IS!"

She then held him closer to her face before she said in an enraged and pain filled tone "So grow up!", she then let her grip go and she allowed him to fall before she let her eyes stop flaming, and her chest spike and spines stopped glowing as she glared at SpaceGodzilla with a rage that made Godzilla's seem like a match head.

Godzilla looked at the ground, and his spines glowed. He released the energy at a nearby mountain. All his rage, hatred, and bitterness was unleashed on the peak. When he finished, he sighed. He looked at Dizilla and said, "I never knew you had a son."

Dizilla looked at her brother before she smiled softly as she remembered her son and she said "His name was Ninó, he had always wanted to meet you, he idolized you. You would have loved him to, he would always go wide eyed whenever I told him stories of our hatchling hood. I was going to come back to, but then _she_ came", she glared at SpaceGodzilla before she continued "And ended his life for an _example_ to other kaiju why they shouldn't have kits under her rule once she killed you one day"

"Dammit." He said sadly. "You know Junior, my son that she nearly killed? Well he did end up dying."

Dizilla looked at him with sadness before she asked "What happened?"

Godzilla answered, "Megalon and Gigan. They wanted to get to me. Gigan and I fought, and Megalon went after Junior. I ended up decapitating Gigan, and went to find them. I did and saw Megalon standing over his corpse. I have never been so enraged. I took his still-spinning drill hand and plunged it through his face. I took his and Gigan's heads as trophies and reminders." He finished, tears flowing freely now.

Dizilla sighed softly before she gently wrapped Godzilla into a hug, not caring about the others looking on.

However, none of them noticed a dark figure watching them from the shadows. It chuckled, "You're time will come soon, Kaiju King. Very soon."

It then took off into the night...

Wow, that went a lot further than I thought it would. Who is this mysterious black figure? What will come of this fragile alliance? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Any final thoughts, partner?

Nope, but if they keep reading, the story will get more addicting I think. After all, I was magnetized to it when writing it XD

Thanks for reading guys, and please r&r&r, read, relax, and review!

Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!


	5. Old Scars

Hello everyone! Damn, it's been a while. Sorry, my partner had some technical difficulties, so we've been unable to write.

Hey guys, DIZILLA here, I am very sorry about the long wait, but thank the Lord that you don't have to wait much longer! So enjoy this beautiful chapter we cooked up for you awesome readers! Onto the show folks! Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!

Disclaimer: Godzilla and pals belong to Toho. Dizilla belongs to you-know-who. Everyone else is mine.

Chapter 5: Old Scars

Deep in the blackness of space, a dark figure travels. He is on a mission:report to his master the doings of the King and his comrades. He comes upon Consumer, who turns his gaze on him.

"What have you to report?"

"My Lord, they have acted as you thought they would. They have formed an alliance. A very tedious one."

Vectoran contemplates this, "Interesting, very interesting. What else?"

"Your Agents are rising from the depths. They are ready to begin.", the dark figure reports.

Vectorans dark chuckles ring out. "Good, very good. You have served me well...". The dark figure raises his head.

"Wraith."

Monster Island, Earth. 5 1/2 years before the razing of San Francisco

Godzilla sleeps. He dreams of old memories. And lost friends.

8888888888

"Now son, you must be strong, yet compassionate when you are King."

"Yes, Father."

"NO! FATHER! NOOOOO!"

"Don't worry, little one. I'll watch over sister will take care of you now"

"When will you return, sister?"

"I-I just can't be here Goji, I-I can't be here, not after Dad's…."

"I understand. I-I do. Good luck."

"DIZ, LOOK OUT!"

"KKKKKKIIIIIIOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNNN!"

"DIZ! NO! Not you, too. D-don't leave me. SKREEOOOOGGG! ALRIGHT, YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE DEAD!"

One memory that came out was the time he was forced to fight his own sister...

8888888888888888

July 17, 1983. Osaka, Japan

Godzilla was facing a foe he never thought he would have to fight. Dizilla stood across from him. She looked...wrong. She was growling and hissing at him.

But that wasn't the worst part, her eyes instead of a beautiful neon blue, were a crimson red, and parts of her fur were gone, especially around her face, she had multiple scars, but the weirdest was the blood stains that pooled around her chest, jaws, claws, and spines.

He stepped forward.

"Diz? How are you here? I watched you...", he is interrupted by a blow to the chest.

Dizilla had smacked her tail to his chest, she hurt him….she...hurt...him. Dizilla hurt her own brother….she had never hurt him. Not even when he was cruel, or misbehaving. She would admonish him, but never hurt. She had promised their father that she never would.

Dizilla roared suddenly….it didn't even sound like her roar, it was mutated and horrible scratching like someone had cut her throat open! "KKKKKKOOOOOOOWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNEEEERRRR!"

Godzilla knew something was controlling her. He had to make her remember. He could think of one way. His Nuclear Pulse.

It affected the mind as well as the body. The shock and pain would free her...hopefully. He had to distract her while he charged it. He got into a defensive stance.

"Let's dance." He extends his claws.

Dizilla roared as her mutated body charged and she slammed into him hard, Godzilla was shocked, her strength was easily equal to Orga on a good day, and she was angry, soon she began to overpower him, and her four arms didn't help either!

Godzilla drove her back with his Atomic Breath, his G-Cells working overtime to heal the wounds she had inflicted on him. His Pulse was almost ready.

Dizilla's wounds were not healing at all, it was like all of the plasma had been drained from her body. Dizilla suddenly roared in pain as she started to cough up blood and she spat it at him, it started to burn him like acid, something was definitely wrong with her.

His Pulse was ready. With a sad sigh, he unleashed it.

FWABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Dizilla roared in pain as she was thrown back into a volcano, she went through the wall and landed in the lava.

After five minutes Dizilla's hand burst from the lava and it was nearly a charred skeleton, Dizilla pulled herself out from the lava and she gurgled in pain, her body was nearly a charred skeleton, how she was still breathing was a mystery.

Dizilla's bottom jaw was gone and she gurgled again as her red eyes glared at Godzilla.

She gave a gurgling roar as she charged at him again, her body barely listening to commands as it stumbled around, almost like that of a zombie.

He hits her on the snout. She collapses, and he catches her. She looks up at him and she tries to bite him before he punched her hard on the head and she fell unconscious.

8888888888

"Can you heal her, Mothra?"

"Yes Gojira, but….I do not know how she has survived all these years in this state at all, also Gojira there is something you should know"

"What is it?"

"Multiple kaiju have been attacked and killed in recent months, with bite marks just like Dijira's teeth"

"Something brainwashed and tortured her. Turned her into a puppet. Something greater is at play here. Do you think it's...him?"

"Without a doubt, but he seems to have….erased her mind Gojira, there might not be anything to save, she feels like a lifeless husk with one purpose, to kill"

"Just...do what you can. Please."

"*Sigh* Very well Gojira, is that all you would like to have me do?"

"I thought she was dead. I-I can't lose her again."

"Very well Gojira, go rest, I shall talk to you in the morning"

6 hours later: Midnight

Dizilla's eyes slowly opened, Mothra sensed this and woke up and she flinched a little at seeing the crimson red eyes.

But her eyes slowly turned back to the familiar flaming neon blue and Dizilla looked around, Mothra cocked her head and asked "Dijira?"

Dizilla looked at Mothra before her eyes widened and she arched her back and roared in pure agony with her messed up throat as she finally felt the pain of her body for the first time in years.

Dizilla's charred and skeletal body thrashed from the pain as Dizilla continued to roar, Mothra's eyes immediately widened and she held Dizilla's right side down before calling out "Gojira! Gojira get in here! Now!"

Godzilla sprints in, and restrains her.

Dizilla looks at Godzilla with such fear and pain in her eyes that it breaks his heart, she continues to scream/roar with no lower jaw.

"Mothra, if you're going to do something, do it fast!"

Mothra suddenly grabbed a rock and she smacked it against Dizilla's skull and Dizilla went limp, unconscious.

Mothra then said "Gojira, Dijira should not have woken up, her heart was not beating all of these years, and even now, it won't start"

"I know of one way. It is risky, but might work."

Mothra raised a furred brow and she asked "And what is that Gojira?"

Thunder rumbles overhead. He grins.

"I become a lightning rod."

He picks Dizilla up, and climbs the mountain nearby. He waits, and soon, lightning strikes. It goes through both of them.

Immediately Dizilla's heart starts to beat again and it causes a chain reaction in her body, her heart starts to glow the same flaming neon as her eyes. A unique feature that Dizilla has that no other kaiju has, was that her heart can create it's own radiation with every beat.

Her heart cells were coated with a very dark blue metal that was an experimental plasma creating and controlling metal called Plasmitanium, and with movement of the ions, it created plasma radiation.

Dizilla's veins started to glow and soon her body started to regenerate very fast, within 30 seconds, her muscles started to grow back and after one minute, Dizilla's new jaw grew into place, and after one minute and thirty seconds, Dizilla was completely healed as her veins stopped glowing.

Godzilla sets her down, and embraces her. He is relieved and happy that she is healed.

Dizilla's glowing eyes slowly opened as she moaned from feeling exhausted, she looked around slowly until she froze as her eyes landed on Godzilla and she asked in a scratchy and soft tone "G-Goji?"

He smiles. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Diz."

Dizilla gets tears in her eyes before she said "H-He's real G-Goji, V-Vectoran!"

"I know. I-I know. W-What happened to you?"

Dizilla whimpered before she said "His puppet W-Wraith, t-tortured me on end, e-everyday. Trying to make me, t-tell them your w-weakness. I-I couldn't, they then put some kind of bacteria in me, i-it took the plasma from me, my heart hurt s-so bad! And I-I can't r-remember anything after t-that, except screams, so many d-different screams"

Godzilla hated what he was going to say next, but he had to. "Diz, there were several dead kaiju found in the last several months, w-with your teeth marks on their throats."

Dizilla froze solid, a single muscle did not move, she stared at Godzilla for several seconds before she started to thrash around and roar out "NO! NOOOOOO!"

He held her close, not letting go.

After five minutes Dizilla calmed down, Mothra came in and she said "Gojira, Dijira, I-I do not know if this is a good time to say this, but Dijira has a new name now"

Dizilla looked at Mothra, not saying anything.

Godzilla eyes widened. "Oh no. I've heard it."

Dizilla looked at her brother and asked weakly "W-What is it?"

He sighed "The Goddess of Death", Dizilla's eyes widened slightly and she sighed softly and put her head into her brother's chest, finally accepting the situation.

"Hey, look at me, Diz. Look into my eyes."

Dizilla weakly opened her eyes and she looked up at him, it was kind of funny though, Dizilla was over 200 ft longer than her brother, she was older by a year, she swore to protect Godzilla on their father's death bed, and yet, here she was, acting like a hatchling.

"Whatever happened, whatever those fuckers made you do, is. Not. Your. Fault. You understand? Don't blame yourself for a second."

Dizilla smiled weakly before she said softly "You're acting just like Dad"

He chuckled softly at that. "Yeah, God rest his soul. I love you sister."

Dizilla smiled a bit wider "As do I, little brother", she then gently put her head on his lap and within two seconds, she was out cold.

But the sad part was that by the time Godzilla woke up, Dizilla was gone, and she wasn't seen for another forty years.

888888888888

"I should kill you. You kidnapped my son. Entrapped him in your crystals. Then...why don't I want to? Why? Go..GO! Begone, and pray we never meet again."

"Thank you, Gojira!"

Present Day: 6 months after SpaceGodzilla's return

Godzilla shoots awake, groggy. SpaceGodzilla is standing over him. "They are coming. You should wake."

He growls. "Fuck you.", and gets up. They head to the coast to greet the Mutants.

2 hours later

The rest of the Mutants arrive first. Godzilla sees a very familiar trio, and grins. "Zilla!"

The self-proclaimed King of the Bronx returns the grin. "Goji, how ya been, eh?"

"Good enough, considering the circumstances. Komi, hello! He been treating you well?"

Komodithrax smiled and she said "As good as a 20,000 ton daddy can be….", she stopped talking as every monster in the vicinity got a fearful look in their eyes as Dizilla burst from the water and gave a loud growl.

Dizilla's eyes narrowed at the mutants and she snarled a bit, she growled softly as she saw Komodithrax's stomach and she knew that the female was expecting.

Komodithrax whispered in fear "T-The Goddess of D-Death", Dizilla smirked and she said "And here I thought I wasn't going to get recognized"

Zilla said "What the fuck? You're here, too? God, and here I am without my autograph book."

Dizilla snarled before she said "And here I wasn't thinking of breaking those little eggs in your mate's belly"

Zilla bristled. "You touch her you die. Slowly. Painfully."

Dizilla started to laugh hard before she said "Been there! Done that!"

Every kaiju in the clearing stepped forward. They may have varying opinions on Komi and Zilla, but unborn eggs were off-limits.

Dizilla saw this and she snorted and said "Everyone here knows that I am the Goddess of Death, but nobody knows that I had a son did you?!", were Dizilla's eyes….crimson again?!

Spacegodzilla glances at Godzilla. He nods. She raises her hand, her crystals glowing a bright blue. "Begone, Wraith."

Dizilla's eyes don't change, she turns to SpaceGodzilla and she said "I am stronger than you SpaceGojira, thanks to my master, and I shall make….Dizi…", Dizilla suddenly falls to her knees and she mutters to herself "Not again. Never again!"

It was clear Dizilla was more powerful than before and she was fighting Wraith out of her mind, but SpaceGodzilla's energy was definitely helping.

Spacegodzilla snorts. "You are a puppet, Wraith. Nothing but a tool. I will extract you like pus from a wound." She twists her hand and a dark energy comes out of Dizilla. It hovers there for a moment, before dissipating.

Dizilla growls and she sighs in relief, she then gets up and shakes her fur clean before she glares at SpaceGodzilla and she says "Thanks for the help", it was perfectly clear that Dizilla still hated SpaceGodzilla's guts.

Zilla stares at Dizilla. "I still don't have my fucking autograph book."

Dizilla snarled before she said "I could give you an autograph, my foot up your asshole and coming out of that dung pile you call a mouth"

Zilla pales. Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan laugh like maniacs. The rest look back and forth, not quite sure what to think.

Soon enough, the good mood is destroyed when the Mutants arrive. First, Biollante. Biollante growls as she bursts from the ground and she gives a growling roar, she looks at Godzilla and nods a bit, before she pales a bit at seeing Dizilla.

Dizilla's eyes were wide with a burning rage that was building up so fast that she nearly lost control of herself, but thank goodness she remembered the calming techniques her adopted father showed her.

Megaguirus was next, she bowed to Godzilla with a smirk, but she also paled when she saw Dizilla, a strangely calm Dizilla. Godzilla knew better though, she was storing her anger, saving it so that when she was unleashed, she was the last monster standing.

Godzilla returned her smirk. "Hey Meg, how are things?"

Megaguirus gulped a bit, but hid it "Uh, I am good Goji, um….may I ask why the G-Goddess of Death is here?"

He grinned wider. "She's my sister.", every kaiju in the vicinity had their eyes wide and mouths gaping at the news, except for a smirking Dizilla and Godzilla.

Dizilla walked over to Godzilla and she gave him a one armed hug "You got that right bro"

Titanosaurus was next. He nodded at Dizilla.

Dizilla smiled and she said "Hey Titan, long time no see bud"

He smirks. "Indeed. Indeed." He walks up to Godzilla and they clasp arms, a gesture of respect. He joins the others.

The arrival is not a mutant, but a Defender. Godzilla raises an eye-ridge. "Well, it's been a long time, Kong."

King Kong grins widely and doesn't say a word. He joins the Defenders.

The next two surprise the Defenders. Two MUTOs come ashore. The female speaks up first.

"Greetings your majesty, I am before your time, long ago. But that is a story for later, we wish to lend our services to save our planet with you, King Gojira", she then bowed her head respectfully.

The male inclined his head and said "Yes, yes. We wish to help fight the Consumer and his Agents of Darkness. My King, we are yours." Godzilla smiles "Thank you both."

Destroyah is next. He is flanked by Krystalak and Obsidius. Godzilla snarled and spat at his feet. His sisters, adopted or biological, were not happy.

Spacegodzilla clears her throat. "Let's begin, shall we? Megaguirus. Is your Hive ready for war?"

Megaguirus nods and says "Yes they are, and we're very excited to bring war onto the Consumer!"

Spacegodzilla nods. "Biollante? What have you to report?"

Biollante looks at SpaceGodzilla and said "Consumer's forces are near the planet, I can sense them coming closer, every day"

"Good. Keep watching. The rest of you, keep to what you've been doing. Now, we came here to discuss a treaty with the Defenders. I know you are not all keen on this, but it is necessary."

Destroyah snorts. "You want us to work with her?" He gestures to Dizilla.

Dizilla snarls before she said "Really?! How about does anyone want to work with you?! The answer is no! You are the only true monster, I would rather work with the Consumer than with you! But my brother is your boss and you will treat him as such!"

Destroyah snorts at Godzilla. "Who died and made you boss?"

Godzilla bristled. Every kaiju in the clearing backed away, except for Destroyah and his lackeys.

"You know, every time I look at you, I see my father taking his last gasping breaths. I see my son, killed by monsters just like you. I see naught but pure evil in your eyes. So, I have this to say to your question..."

His spines started to glow. "I am not your boss. I AM YOUR KING!"

So, that's a wrap folks. I hate to end it here, but I have to give you some reason to keep reading, don't I? What say you, partner?

*Takes off oven mitts* Phew! That took a while to bake didn't it, and I have to say I liked it.

*Suddenly hears an angry mob coming for me* Really?! I'll update Princess and the Stars soon! *Runs away from mob*

*Watches you go* Well, she's going to be busy for a while. Until next time.

*Runs by camera* Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!


	6. Clash of the Kaiju

Hello, everybody. You're probably surprised we wrote another chapter this quick, but we have to make up for making you guys wait this long, didn't we?

I think so bud, after all, what kind of authors would we be if we made our public wait? *Hears angry mob in background* Ah! Right, I am that kind of author.

Also, I'm glad one of my reviewers got the reference at the end of the last chapter. I couldn't resist.

Hey, I thought it was cool, frosting on the cake partner!

Predaking is also one of the most badass characters in any show ever, so there's that, too.

I think so as well, but didn't we come to give the readers a chapter bud? I say we give it to them, or else the door might come down.

*Looks outside. Sees crowd toting rocket launchers* I think I've rambled long enough. As always, the only characters that are mine are any I create. Dizilla belongs to you-know-who. Now, enjoy!

Onto the show peeps!

Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!

Chapter 6: Clash of the Kaiju

No Kaiju in the area dared do anything. They all watched to see how this would end. Godzilla's spines crackled and burned as the most lethal weapon he possessed charged.

He inhaled, and a flame ignited in his maw. He glared at Destroyah, and with a roar, his Atomic Breath was unleashed.

It slammed into his foe. Destoroyah shrieked in sheer agony as it scorched his body. Plating started to crack and peel off. Normally, Godzilla would only use it for several seconds at most, and then relent. Not this time.

This time, he didn't stop. As his assault on Destoroyah continued, he walked forward, still glaring. Every Kaiju who had felt his Breath winced. Anguirus was staring, mouth agape. Rodan was wide-eyed. SpaceGodzilla was uneasy.

The other mutants tried to step in, but with a growl from her, they stopped. Godzilla eventually stopped his Beam, and then rushed in and starting pounding Destoroyah, punching with one hand and clawing with the other.

He tore chunks of skin out, and they could hear cracking bone. Godzilla was far from finished. He plunged his claws through Destoroyah's chest, and was about to start tearing out organs, when he was suddenly yanked backwards.

Dizilla snarled as she pulled her brother off of Destoroyah, not wanting Goji to kill Destoroyah….yet. Godzilla snarled. "GET OFF OF ME! THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GOING TO SUFFER AND BLEED FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!"

Dizilla just snarled and she held onto him, she then whispered into his ear "You're the king bro, act like it, remember the calming lessons Dad taught us?"

Godzilla never answered, because a mocking chuckle interrupted them. "Your little bitch of a sister here to hold your hand, Gojira?"

Dizilla just rolled her eyes and she continued to hold her brother back, good thing she was bigger and stronger than him, or else she would have been shred the heck up by his razor sharp spines.

The next insult sealed Destoroyah's fate. He spat out a tooth and whispered, not knowing Dizilla's sensitive hearing, "She couldn't protect her little bastard son, what makes her think she can stop Vectoran?"

Dizilla's eyes widened and she froze solid, every muscle in her body became so rock hard that Godzilla felt like he was punching solid steel.

He didn't know why, and he was too enraged at this point to care. He had entered his Burning state, and was consumed by the need to kill his opponent.

Dizilla's chest spike suddenly started to glow a bright neon blue, before her larger bluer spines started to glow as well, and finally her eyes started to flame up as flames of plasma leaked out of her eyes and her pupil became solid white.

Dizilla suddenly roared and it nearly made every other kaiju there deaf and she suddenly dropped her brother and she charged at Destoroyah with an even larger enraged roar.

Godzilla had never fully purged all of the energy from the Crystal Incident, and as such, he retained some of the perks, such as the ability to cover distances in record time, and the ability to channel lightning and shadows.

He charged at Destoroyah, and arrived at the same time his sister did. He picked up Destoroyah, and with a snarl, began shocking him. He also restrained him, so his sister could go to town on their mutual enemy.

Dizilla roared as she started to wail on Destoroyah with her giant fists, every punch was harder than the last and were harder than Destoroyah had ever felt before.

Dizilla felt the plasma start to build up inside of her, and soon her jaws opened and a large stream of plasma charged blue fire burst from her mouth, the second it touched Destoroyah's carapace, it blew up his armor.

Dizilla's flame breath was very feared, because the second the plasma in her breath touched other atoms or microcells, there would be a chain reaction that causes the atoms to become unstable and explode.

But Dizilla's fire breath came with a price, her own mouth and throat would become burned badly by her own breath. Good thing her healing factor would kick in nearly right after, but it still hurt Dizilla badly. Not that she exactly cares right now.

Godzilla plunged his claws through Destoroyah's neck, and whispered, "This is for Dad, you son of a bitch". With a roar he tore off Destoroyah's head. Blood and gore sprayed all over them both. Godzilla raised his grisly trophy, and roared. "SKREOOOOOOOOGGG!"

Dizilla wasn't done though, she took a big breath in and another large stream of blue plasma charged fire hit Destoroyah's corpse, immediately Destoroyah's corpse blew up in multiple places, but Dizilla kept it up until she was blowing the ground.

Fire raged up and the fire could be seen in Godzilla's eye reflection, partially showing the raging spirit that was within Godzilla. Dizilla's eyes didn't stop flaming, nor did her spines or chest spike stop glowing, she was enraged.

She bellowed a challenge to anyone, she wanted to fight, she wanted to kill.

Godzilla roared for five minutes. His was a bellow of triumph and wrath, a warning to any who dared provoke his ire. He eventually stopped, and dropped the head. He then passed out. He had never expelled that much energy in so short a time.

Dizilla saw Biollante and Megaguirus and she immediately charged at them, they were partially the reason that her son was dead, they stopped her from getting to him and saving him.

Dizilla and Biollante slammed into each other with a sonic boom, Biollante was shocked, Dizilla was actually pushing her back?!

Dizilla snarled before she took a breath and Biollante immediately wrapped a tentacle around Dizilla's muzzle. Dizilla snarled and fought to get the tentacle off, Biollante then went under the Earth and dragged Dizilla down with her.

After a few seconds, there was an explosion and Biollante and Dizilla both roared in pain, Dizilla dug her way out of the Earth, her plasma breath could affect her as well, as shown by the large wound on her side.

Dizilla's lung and ribs could be seen, Dizilla growled in pain, her regenerative factor was much slower when she used her plasma like the way she is using it now.

Dizilla slowly got up, only to be tripped and slammed into the terrain with a large earthquake as a burnt looking Biollante came up from the ground.

Biollante roared as she suddenly spat out acid and it hit Dizilla, who roared in pain at the wound on her side.

Dizilla's spines suddenly cut Biollante's tentacle in half and Biollante growled at the pain, she turned to glare at Dizilla, only to get more Plasma charged fire to the chest, with an explosion, Biollante flew back with a roar of pain.

Dizilla slowly got up to finish her off, only to have a force slam into her back and she felt something stab into her exposed side.

Dizilla roared in pain at this as Megaguirus started to absorb Dizilla's plasma, Dizilla snarled and reared her head back and slammed her jaws shut on Megaguirus' neck.

Dizilla's ears suddenly twitched and she dropped Megaguirus, who scurried over to Biollante who started to slowly get up, Dizilla sniffed the air and snarled weakly while glaring in a direction.

What she had heard was a chuckle. It was nearly silent at first before rising in volume.

Something appeared: a wall of shadow, with two glowing eyes. It took further form, a vaguely humanoid shape, with a grinning maw, various limbs, and what appeared to be a cloak, made of flesh that twitched and writhed.

A grotesque head appeared, with the glowing eyes, teeth black as shadow, and what appeared to be a crown on its head. Several horns jutted out. This shape towered over everyone.

Wraith had arrived. He inclined his head in a mocking bow. "Hello, everybody."

Dizilla snarled as she said softly, but with much anger in her tone "Wraith!"

"Dizilla. My most useful puppet. How's your son? Healthy? Oh wait, he's dead. How could I forget?"

Dizilla snarled before she said "You don't control me anymore! You're MINE!", she bellowed a roar and charged at him, the Plasma in her flaming eyes, glowing spikes and chest spike getting the slightest bit brighter as her rage peaked, soon she started to punch him with her strongest blows.

Her blows were the equivalent of a mosquito bite on a man, but he felt them. That amused and impressed him. He watched her, his grin remaining. "What are you hoping to accomplish?"

Dizilla just roared, actually she started to hit him the slightest bit harder, it kind of felt like a small bug hitting a windshield by now.

Wraith lost his patience. He caught her wrists, all four of them at the same time, this shocked Dizilla.

His tone went from jovial and light to deep and menacing. "YOU ARE IRRELEVANT. YOU ARE BUT A SPECK OF DUST STRUGGLING AGAINST COSMIC WINDS. SOON, MY MASTER'S HUNGER WILL CONSUME THIS WORLD. THIS FORM YOU SEE IS BUT ONE OF MANY I POSSESS."

He put his hand on her head. He showed her an image of his real form, this caused her to roar in pain. It was profoundly wrong.

It didn't drive her insane. It did, however, make her whimper and fall unconscious almost immediately. He dropped her to the ground, her body fell with an earthquake. He turned to the other Kaiju.

"You are all doomed. Your world will burn, and when you have lost all hope, you have my permission to die."

He vanished, leaving confusion behind. Spacegodzilla sighed, she turned to the other mutants and said, "Gather the rest. We need them. Now."

They then departed, leaving SpaceGodzilla alone with the defenders. She turned to them. "I know none of you trust me, but you have to do what I say next: Gather any allies you have. Get ready for war. Now...go, please."

They did, though not without hesitation. SpaceGodzilla sat down, and waited for the two slumbering Kaiju to wake up. She soon fell asleep, and dreamed of what brought her here...

"Hello, SpaceGodzilla!"

"Wraith!"

"Yes. Look, I need your help."

"I'll never help you."

"No? What about your daughter? Do you want her to live?"

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

"Oh, if you do what I want, she won't be harmed. Now, here's what I need you to do..."

August 23rd, 1986

SpaceGodzilla watched Dizilla's young son whimper and scream for his mother.

Dizilla roared as tears streamed down her muzzle, Biollante was holding her down and Megaguirus was absorbing her energy. Nino whimpered in fear as he shook in terror.

She recalled Wraiths words. "Don't just kill him. Rip him apart. Make him suffer."

She puts up a facade of evil and hate. "You have troubled us for too long, Dizilla. Now, your son pays the price." She pulls him to her.

Nino whimpers and the look in his little eyes reminds SpaceGodzilla of her daughter.

She whispered mentally to him, "I'm sorry little one." She then wrenched his left arm out of its socket.

Nino screamed in pain, yes screamed, nearly like that of a human in dire pain.

She winced inwardly, but continued. She did the same to his right arm, and then started on his legs. Blood was spraying everywhere.

Nino screamed at the pain "MAMA!", Dizilla roared in rage, pain, and helplessness "NINO! NO! STOP PLEASE! NINOOOO!"

Soon he became limp and his little heart stopped, he was dead.

SpaceGodzilla sent Dizilla and her son's body away, and broke down sobbing. However, the worst was yet to come...

"I-I did as you asked."

"Alas, you did not. Nino lives, though his mother does not know. You have failed. Your daughter pays the price."

"NOOO! DON'T KILL HER! PLEASE!"

Her daughter went limp, and it nearly broke her. Wraith vanished with a cackle, leaving her behind to sob.

She is woken by a soft growl. She never was a very deep sleeper. Godzilla's eyes cracked open, and he got up. He looked at her, and sat up slowly, regarding her silently. She stares back, and hears a groan from behind her.

Dizilla groaned before her eyes slowly crack open, but the second she sees SpaceGodzilla, she snarls and she gets up to her feet. She wanted revenge for her son, and she was out for blood.

Godzilla spoke slowly, his voice raspy. "Diz, we need to discuss matters with her. Killing her won't solve anything."

Dizilla snarls, clearly not happy with the idea. She glared at SpaceGodzilla with a glare that could kill a blind man.

Dizilla turns her head to Godzilla before she said in a strained tone "Make. It. Fast"

SpaceGodzilla regarded them both. "You want to know something funny? I contemplated suicide after mutilating your son."

Dizilla roared and stabbed her claws into Space Godzilla's windpipe before she said "And I enjoyed killing your daughter, Biollante's twins, and over half of Megaguirus' larvae"

"You WHAT?!" Godzilla sputtered, but was ignored. SpaceGodzilla eyes twitched before she removed Dizilla's hand, tearing out her claws in the process.

Dizilla roared in pain before she shook her hand a bit before she said "But too bad it wasn't of my own free will, I barely even remember it"

"You stupid bitch"

"You dirty no good lickalotofpuss!

"You filthy, ignorant motherfucker!"

"You daughter of a….?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both Dizilla and SpaceGodzilla froze in fear at the tone.

Godzilla was not happy. He was using his King tone, his "listen to me or you are in for a world of pain" tone. He glared at them both.

"Look at you both, bickering like hatchlings. Diz, Dad would be ashamed."

Dizilla glared at Godzilla "How would you know?! He's dead!", she then muttered as a tear went down her muzzle "He wasn't even my real father, he loved you so much more than me. I was always second to you, even if I was older.

He was training me to be queen and suddenly you come along, and just because you are the same species, he practically kicked me out of the way and you were spoiled, pampered! I had to hunt for myself! I was barely a year old! If I didn't do good enough, he would just compare me to you!

I hate him, and on his death bed, I made a promise to watch you as you grew! If that doesn't show how much dad would be disappointed, then by all means, have him be ashamed then!", by the end of that, she was yelling and snarling.

"Do you think I had it easy? It. Was. Not. Easy. If you think your training was hellish, then look at mine! Every time I slipped up, Dad would shake his head, and make a whispered comparison to you, telling me how you would have done it! My mother looked almost exactly like you, you realize that?! She died when I was 3. Months. Old. He loved you as much as he did me, but he didn't know how to take care of you! You reminded him of..."

"NO! You don't get it! Dad hated one thing in this universe! It was the human race! I was serious when I said I wasn't your sister, or that Dad wasn't my father! Do you realize how I know so much about human things?!

I was a human being before I was bitten by a Timber Wolf, and a shard of experimental Plasmitanium stabbed my heart and mutated me into Dizilla….Now you know the horrible truth brother! Your sister, the Goddess of fuckin Death! Was a dumb little insect! Dad hated me because of what I was, and he will always hate me!"

Dizilla took deep breaths as tears continued to go down her face before she said "My name was Taylier Jo Dennis, I was 16 when I changed, I had two older sisters and a single mother. I barely remember my human face, now you know Goji. The secret Dad wanted me to keep from you forever."

Godzilla drew in a deep breath. He then, in a sudden bout of anger, let loose a spectacularly colorful chain of curses, directed at his father, humanity, and the universe in general. He then stomped off into the jungle. He was hungry, and he needed to kill something.

Dizilla saw this and she sighed before she stomped to the ocean and she dived in and swam off, leaving SpaceGodzilla alone.

3 hours later

Godzilla returned, carrying three Kamacuri, which he was fond of, and threw one in front of SpaceGodzilla. He threw a second one on the beach for Diz whenever she came back, and began to eat his own. He was much calmer now.

After thinking for a while, Dizilla came back onto the shore, away from Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla though, and she also didn't touch the Kamacuras, she wasn't hungry, even if her stomach was growling.

Godzilla looked at her, and then SpaceGodzilla. "Now, can we talk? On equal ground?"

Dizilla just ignored him, she just stared at the water, looking at her reflection.

He sighed, and turned to SpaceGodzilla. "You had a daughter?"

"Yes"

"She's...dead?"

SpaceGodzilla sniffled a bit. "Y-Yes"

He sighed. "I can relate. Do you want to hear the story?"

She nodded. He sighs and begins to speak. "It happened many decades ago..."

January 23, 1997. San Francisco

Godzilla was frantic. Junior was missing. He had all of the Defenders looking for his son, but to no avail. Then, he heard a familiar cry. Junior!

"Hold on, son! I'm coming!"

He rushed to where he heard the cry, and was enraged by what he saw. Gigan and Megalon had him. He growled. "Let. Him. Go. Now!"

They laugh. "Not so powerful, now, eh?" They then...they then...Oh, God...dismembered him. They laughed, and Godzilla snapped.

"What happened then?"

"Well, I gave those two the end they had earned, that was certain..."

Godzilla was angry. Beyond angry. They weren't just going to die. Oh, no. He was going to make death look appealing to those bastards. He grabbed them by their throats and threw them through a large building.

He grabbed Gigan, and proceeded to meticulously gut him with his claws and teeth. He then turned to Megalon, and..."

"...drove his drill through his own face, decapitating him." He finished. He leaned back, waiting for a response from either SpaceGodzilla or his sister.

Dizilla looked at her brother, before she sighed and used her long tail to grab the dead Kamacuras and brought it over to her face, before her large maw opened up and her jaws sunk into it with ease.

Dizilla munched before she swallowed and she said "So that's what happened to those two annoyances"

Godzilla snorted, before saying, "Yeah. Annoyances is too nice a word for them, but...yes, that's what happened."

Dizilla chuckled a bit cruelly before she said "I would have ripped their throats out and ate them", her Goddess of Death side started to come out again.

Godzilla raised an eye ridge, but before he could reply, SpaceGodzilla cut in, saying, "Yes, yes. Those two were wastes of breath and air. However, we are getting off track here. We have all lost offspring. However, the difference between yours and mine Dizilla is that mine is dead, yours is not."

Dizilla blinked and she was frozen solid before she suddenly bellowed a roar and she moved with speed shocking for her size and she slammed her claws into SpaceGodzilla's limbs.

She glared at SpaceGodzilla and she exclaimed "How. Dare. You! You dare to try and lie to me about my son! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!"

Dizilla didn't even care about the situation anymore, she would kill this bitch if it was the last thing she would ever do!

SoaceGodzilla had had enough. She was done being civil, done being polite. If Dizilla couldn't get what she was being told through her head, then by the Creator, she would hammer it in!

Her shoulder crystals glowed, before with a casual flick of her wrist, Dizilla was thrown backwards. She slammed her downwards, and immobilized her. She bellowed, "LISTEN TO ME, YOU IGNORANT FOOL! I DID NOT ATTEMPT TO KILL YOUR SON OUT OF MALICE! WRAITH WOULD HAVE KILLED MY DAUGHTER IF I DIDN'T! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! I HAD NO CHOICE!"

Dizilla glared at SpaceGodzilla before she smirked and said "Wraith only knocked your daughter out! Before he sent me to kill her! I do have to admit, her flesh was delicious with revenge!"

"ENOUGH! DO YOU WISH FOR US TO TEAR OURSELVES APART OVER PETTY GRUDGES AND MISUNDERSTANDINGS?!"

Godzilla was now on his feet, and he no longer was the friendly, goofy Kaiju he usually was. He was a King, damnit! He stared them both down, and growled.

Dizilla glared right back at her brother, her rage was too much! Dizilla closed her eyes and tried the calming techniques.

She had to be careful, even Goji knew that her temper could be much worse than his.

Godzilla regarded them both. He usually didn't bellow like that. However, part of his anger was motivated by a...problem.

He knew tensions were high, but he was a bit distracted. The Kamacuras was not agreeing with him. His gut hurt, and he needed relief. He inhaled, bent down, and let loose a very loud, very wet fart.

Dizilla and SpaceGodzilla both froze, and two seconds later Dizilla started to laugh hard, like gut busting hard!

SpaceGodzilla followed suit. The laughter wasn't helped when Godzilla then said, "Oh dear. I think I may have shit myself."

Dizilla laughed even harder before she exclaimed while laughing "Reminds me of *Chuckle* the *Giggle* Fart of '87!"

With that she laughed even harder!

Godzilla grinned, sheepishly, and said, embarrassed, "We swore never to mention that again."

Dizilla laughed hard and she said "You farted so hard, you knocked down a building from the vibrations alone!"

Godzilla's grin widened. "Yeah, that's the last time I eat...whatever it was I ate."

Dizilla smirked and she said "It was Kamacurai!", and she got tears in her eyes as she laughed even harder.

Godzilla noticed SpaceGodzilla laughing too. He began to have thoughts part of him considered ridiculous. Like how pretty she looked when she laughed...

She noticed him staring. "What?" He didn't say anything. Instead, he walked up to her, pulled her close, and kissed her.

Dizilla's eyes widened as she got up, she was about to say something, but then she noticed how much the two went together and her eyes widened.

Dizilla then relaxed before she remembered their father saying that only once in a lifetime, 'You will find your true mate, no matter whom it is, you must be supportive to yourself and your brother.'

Dizilla raised an eye ridge, she just hoped that Goji made the right decision. Dizilla sighed softly, this was so messed up, she needed guidance, her mate!

Dizilla quickly snuck away while the lovebirds kissed and she dived into the waves in search of...him.

They eventually broke apart. Godzilla looked at where his sister was, before sitting down. SpaceGodzilla followed suit.

He cleared his throat. "Well...that was...nice."

She was about to reply, when she saw something, coming from the shadows. A dark figure emerged, before splitting into several, which then multiplied. Soon, the beach was swarming with them.

"WE. ARE. LEGION."

Ok, contrary to the intro, this took much longer than I thought it would. Oh, well. Any thoughts, Diz?

Nothing much, other than I like the fact that Goji and SpaceGodzilla finally got together.

Yeah, I was thinking about that. Vectoran is coming, and His Agents will soon awaken. Is there really time for a long romance? No, there isn't. Anyways, until next time guys.


	7. Revelations and Wounds

Hello everyone. Gojirafan here, with another chapter for you all. With me, as always, is my victim...I mean friend, Dizilla.

Ha Ha very funny Gojirafan, it was so funny that I forgot to laugh XD

Uh-huh. Now, let's give the readers what they came here for, eh?

Definitely, let's do this.

Onto the show folks.

Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!

Monster Island, Coastline

Before either of them knew it, they were in a desperate fight for their lives. They were swarmed by these creatures. He began to fight with his claws, and she, her powers, but it didn't seem to be enough. They just kept coming.

He cut one in half, snarling. Oh, what he wouldn't give to have Diz here...

SpaceGodzilla was killing them fast. Yet, everyone of them she killed was soon replaced by another, and another...

These creatures were called Crax. They had a single mind, and were currently being watched closely by the one who had sent them….

Deep Under the Ocean

Dizilla's large body flew through the water, she wanted to see her mate, she had met him years ago.

Dizilla sighed, she felt a headache coming on, but she didn't know why.

A jovial voice sounded out inside her head, "Hello, Dijira! Or Dizilla. I forget which it is."

Dizilla's eyes widened as she looked around "Wraith?!"

"In the flesh! Or...mind, rather. Same difference. You didn't think you would be rid of me that easily, did you?"

Dizilla snarled and looked around, "Get out of my head you monster!"

"Oh, thanks for the compliment! Also, why would I leave? I'm having way too much fun! Now, go to your mate. Have your reunion..." His presence faded

Dizilla snarled and she made sure to close her mind, she had enough strength to keep even Wraith out now.

Oh, if only she knew...

Dizilla smiled as she soon came into his territory, and she noticed the massive jagged three sets of spines.

Dizilla gave a small roar, and she smiled and she saw the massive form move.

A tail as big as a human battlecruiser rose as a large rumble was heard coming from the form. Two large eyes opened that glowed with an ancient power, that no Kaiju this day possessed.

Two muscular arms pushed it up, it's large hands hung around to its hips and had huge sharp claws sitting on the ends of it's fingers.

Two large elephant-like legs with feet large flat feet that had four large black toed claws that were very sharp and strong for carrying the torst up.

The round torso sat before the tail and legs, muscular large scales that resembled human like abs, lines it's chest and stomach. The scales on the stomach were a lighter grey than the rest of the black body.

A thick and meaty neck held up the small box-like head up, it had large gills running down the sides of the neck.

A bony brow hung a bit down, giving it a look of Primordial anger on it's face.

The Alpha Predator. A leviathan of ancient times. An ancestry monster. A god for all intents and purposes.

The top of the ancient primordial ecosystem.

The first ever Godzilla.

Now known as Legendary Gojira, and he still lived on.

Legendary Gojira turned his large head and he gave a small smile, it was his mate, the only one worthy of his time.

The only one ever bigger than him!

Dizilla smiled and swam over before she and Legendary Goji gently nuzzled each other and he gently kissed her.

"Oh, how romantic. I think I'm gonna cry..."

Dizilla just ignored him, it was pretty easy. Legendary Gojira cocked his large head and gave a large rumble, he could not speak like other modern day kaiju could, the MUTOs could for some reason, but not him.

It was a rumble of worry that Dizilla knew, and she knew enough of the ancient tones her mate used that she could translate it.

That rumble had asked 'What is the matter? Is it that Wraith again?'

Dizilla nodded softly and she gave a soft rumble, she had learned to use sounds like his when they spoke, it was easier for him.

Her rumble basically said 'Yes, it is him'

"DIJIRA!"

Not Wraith, but SpaceGodzilla.

Dizilla jumped a bit and that made Legendary Gojira jump as well, he gave a roar, 'What was that? What's wrong?'

Dizilla ignored him and she asked in her head as best as she could "SpaceGodzilla?!"

"No time! We're getting overrun by these creatures! Godzilla, look...Oh, no...HE. IS. HERE!"

She cuts the connection.

Dizilla roared and she roars to her mate in rage, 'I'm sorry, we have to go!'

Legendary Gojira cocked his head, he usually would have put Dizilla in her place, as his mate, she was his second. But something was obviously wrong.

Dizilla quickly pushed her large tail and she swam off fast, Legendary Gojira pushed his large tail and he swam after his mate, he would fight with her.

After all, they had mated, and when his kind mated, they mated for life.

Monster Island Shore

Dizilla burst from the water and she gave a bellowing roar, what was attacking her brother?!

She looked around with a snarl, she knew her mate had fallen a bit behind, but right now she didn't really care.

Her attention was drawn upward by a massive figure. Larger than her. Larger than her mate. It was unlike anything seen on this planet before that day.

The Echo of Vectoran. A manifestation of the Consumer's power. And it was staring down at the beach, where Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla were desperately fighting for their lives.

Dizilla looked over and she snarled before her chest spike started to glow a bright blue, before her bluish spines glowed blue as well, finally her eyes flames up with her plasma energy.

Dizilla opened up her mouth and her throat was glowing, before her plasma radiation charged fire breath burst from her jaws and the blast hit a multitude of the Crax and each one blew up from atomic instability.

The Echo regarded the battle, before releasing a ball of energy from its hands, that formed into a familiar figure: Ghidorah.

Godzilla's eyes widened, before he realized how different Ghidorah looked. He was white and grey, and had dead, white eyes. He landed with a shriek, and turned to face Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla.

Unlike before, Ghidorah didn't greet him with the 'I am superior, bow down before me.' Schtick. He just hissed, and attacked, like his will was not his own. Immediately, it was apparent how different the three headed bastard really was.

He released a beam of pure darkness from his maw, which they had to dodge. The Echo watched this for a moment, before turning His gaze to Dizilla. When His eyes fell on her, He hissed and said in a voice filled with hatred, "WHERE IS HE?"

Dizilla cocked her large head before she asked "Who?!", she had a feeling that she knew whom the Echo was talking about.

"HIM. THE *Pause, hissing gurgle* PRIMORDIAL."

Dizilla's eyes narrowed and she said "I don't know whom you're talking about"

"YOU DO NOT FOOL ME. I CAN SENSE YOUR...AFFECTION FOR HIM. I WILL RELISH FEASTING ON HIS MIND, FLESH AND SOUL WHILE YOU WATCH."

Dizilla snarled before she said "He is just a myth!"

"REALLY? DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL? HE AND HIS MISERABLE KIN...REPELLED ME AGES AGO. I KNOW HE EXISTS, YOU FILTHY, INSIGNIFICANT PARASITE."

Dizilla rolled her glowing eyes before she said "You can call me whatever you like, but I know he does not exist, he died long ago"

The Echo became impatient. He reached into her mind, sifting through memories, while simultaneously showing her some of the worlds He had consumed, the species He had destroyed.

He looked at her birth, battles, losses, and fond events. He eventually found what He was looking for: her relationship with Legendary Gojira. He tore through memories, learning everything, and pulled out moments after He had entered, leaving His own memories behind.

Dizilla fell to the ground and writhed in pain as she felt this, and once the ordeal was over, she was in shock from the experience.

A large form burst out of the water and it gave an echoing roar that was more powerful than Godzilla's own roar.

"VVVVRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHHH-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM!", it was Legendary Gojira and he looked pissed off.

The Echo regarded him, and then said, "YOU CANNOT STOP ME THIS TIME, PRIMORDIAL. PREPARE."

And with that, He flicked his wrist, and He, Ghidorah, and the living Crax disappeared.

Legendary Gojira snarled as he looked around, they were gone. He turned his large head and he stomped over to his mate and he gently nuzzled her.

Dizilla blinked and she looked at her mate, before she gently nuzzled him back with a growl of relief.

Godzilla was sitting in the beach, atop a mound of Crax corpses. He was holding a head in his hands, examining it. It had insect features: Mandibles, refractive eyes, the usual. He saw his sister, and a Kaiju he couldn't identify, out in the water.

He waded out, carrying his trophy. His sarcastic greeting died when he realized two things: The state she was in, and who she was with.

All he could say was, "Holy shit."

Legendary Gojira's eyes snapped open and his large head snapped over to where Godzilla was and he snarled, not knowing who this other kaiju was.

Godzilla held his hands up in a disarming gesture, saying incoherently, "You're..You're him, but..how...what..huh?"

Legendary Gojira didn't understand him, so he just snarled at the strange kaiju instead.

"So, not only is the motherfucking Consumer real, but the Primordial King exists too. Huh, who knew? Who...?"

He is interrupted by SpaceGodzilla slapping him to stop his babbling. He looks at her.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Anytime."

Legendary Gojira cocked his head before he growls at them again, they needed to leave him and his mate alone, now.

Godzilla, however, had one question. "Now, I have to ask: Why the hell are you holding my sister like that? Unless...oh...oh, I get it."

Dizilla looked at her brother, but she had a far away look in her eyes, her head hurt.

SpaceGodzilla notices this. "What did He make you see?"

Dizilla sighed softly and she was about to tell them when Legendary Gojira rose to his full height, and he actually was taller than both Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla.

He then gave a bellowing roar, he was getting angry.

"VVVVVVRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM!"

Godzilla snarled, and the sum of all the events of that day, stacked up. He began to glow, and turned into his Burning form. However, he then tripled in size, slowly, until he and Legendary Goji were almost looking eye to eye.

He bellowed, "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, OR WHAT YOUR REASONS ARE, IT HAS BEEN A LONG, DANGEROUS NIGHT! NOW, MY SISTER HAS SOMETHING TO SAY TO US! SO, BY GOD, REGARDLESS, OF YOUR OPINION ON US, LET HER DO IT!"

Dizilla suddenly gave a bellowing roar that shut both male kaiju up, before she suddenly gave a small snarl to Legendary Gojira.

It said, 'This is my brother, don't hurt him please'

Dizilla then turned her head to her brother and she said "He doesn't understand you, he is an ancient predator Goji, he doesn't understand our speech."

A slow clapping can be heard, along with a voice, "That was great. Really, truly. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time. Oh, I do love tension."

Wraith was back.

Dizilla growled as she held her head, it started to hurt again.

"Now, you may be wondering why I do the things I do. Now, the answer is simple, and can be summed up in three words: Because. I. Can."

Legendary Gojira looked around and snarled, he couldn't understand those words!

"Ah. Apologies, big guy. I forgot you couldn't understand this tongue. Well, if I knew your language, I assure you, I would be insulting your dead relatives right now."

Dizilla snarled and she said "Shut up!"

"Tsk, tsk. So rude. I thought thirty years of having me inside your noggin would have mellowed you out a bit. Ah, well. Now, I shall take my leave. Farewell!"

And with that, he is gone.

Dizilla whimpered softly as she relaxed against the ocean, her head hurt.

Wraiths POV

I can't help but laugh at them. Clutching to their delusions of "power". If only they knew how insignificant they were really were in the grand scheme of things. They believe themselves to be...intelligent. Ha! Compared to me, or Him, they are nothing more than cockroaches, scurrying back and forth on their tiny worlds, not knowing or caring of the impending doom.

Their emotions are so easy to manipulate. I can easily heighten feelings of doubt, anger and paranoia, and they will be none the wiser. I could destroy them, right now. However, what fun would that be? There are so many...surprises in store, first…

Monster Island, Coastline

SpaceGodzilla looked at the other three, and said, "There is still much to discuss, I think. Dijira, could you act as...translator for the Primordial? Tell him anything important we say, and vice-versa?"

Dizilla nodded and she gently turned to her mate and she gave a many growls to her mate.

Her growls basically said 'Listen to me only, I'll translate for you okay'

Legendary Gojira gave a large grumble back.

His grumble basically said 'Very well, tell me what the youngling has to say'

SpaceGodzilla began to speak, "I spent years traversing the cosmos, after the…incident that sent me there. As I did, I began to hear rumors. Rumors of ancient monsters stirring, entire planets being purged of life, among other things.

However, I did not think it was a sign of His return. Not until...I encountered Him for myself. I cannot describe Him. The Consumer is..very large. He has wings upon wings, teeth upon teeth. Around Him, space and time shifted. When He inhaled, I saw the past. When He exhaled, I saw the distant future.

Everything...burned. My mind began to unravel. I was lucky He was not yet awake by that point, or else I would have gone mad."

She paused for a minute, looking at the ground. Godzilla put an arm around her. She began to talk again, after a minute had passed

"This was...after the...incident with Wraith. I did not know that he was one of Vectorans Agents until that point, that all was revealed by Him. I saw things. Horrible things…"

She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Dizilla turned to her mate and she gave a series of growls that basically said 'She fly in space, far in space. Where she hear words of almost truth and almost false. These words were of ancient monsters waking up, entire worlds eaten, all life on worlds dead, and much more.

She no think that it was ancient evil returning, until she met Him herself.'

Ancient evil nearly make her mind go bye bye, but He was not fully awake, so she was able to keep mind. Ancient evil slave, show her things, scary, horrible things'

Legendary Gojira snarled softly and Dizilla heard 'I do know, I have encountered ancient evil, for some reason, my mind is immune to His influence, as are all ancient alphas'

Dizilla's eyes widened and she asked softly "Seriously?"

After this was translated, SpaceGodzilla muttered, "He doesn't want to control you. He wants to kill you. He hates your kind for what they did, so long ago."

Dizilla translated this and Legendary Gojira shook his head and growled, and Dizilla heard 'No, for the ancient evil could not take over something as old as myself'

Dizilla quickly translated this piece of information.

SpaceGodzilla snorted and said, "Alright, alright. Whatever you say. Dijira, are you aware that Vectoran is the reason the Primordials kin are all but extinct?"

Dizilla growled at SpaceGodzilla before she said "Of course I am! Wraith is the one who told me! Did you forget, His servant lived in my head for thirty years, basking all of his 'accomplishments' onto me!"

SpaceGodzilla nodded, ignoring her tone, and said, "He came for the radiation, that the Primordial and his kin fed off of. A great battle was fought, but the Consumer devoured most of the planets radiation. The ancient Kaiju eventually managed to drive Him away, but at a great cost."

She directed this more towards Godzilla, who nodded and said, "I've heard the legends. Didn't they nearly slay Him?"

At this, SpaceGodzilla chuckled, without a trace of humor in her voice. She then said, "They fought back harder than any other species ever has, but they didn't "nearly" kill Him. At best, they inconvenienced Him for a while."

Legendary Gojira did not like her tone of voice, so he gave a loud snarl at her. Dizilla growled softly and she shook her head, not now, no fights.

Godzilla asked, "Then...how do we stop Him?"

SpaceGodzilla replied, "I don't know. Currently, we should gather allies. Try to sniff out His Agents. I am not trying to kill hope, here. I am merely stating the odds."

Godzilla nodded, thinking, before his eyes widened. He then said, "Diz, how long has it been since either of us have laid eyes on the Abyss? You know, that place that contains unspeakable horrors, and that someone of Dad's blood must make a sacrifice regularly to keep it locked…"

Dizilla's eyes widened before she said "I-I don't know"

He chuckled, and said, "Well, that's great. Damnit, how could I forget?"

He got to his feet, and began to walk out to sea. He turned back and said, "I'll try to return soon. If I don't…"

He then turned around and continued walking, until he disappeared under the surface.

Dizilla nodded and she looked at her mate and they started to talk.

3 days later

The water began to stir, as Godzilla came up to the surface. He was badly wounded. He was healing, but the poison in his system made that difficult. He looked towards the shore. He needed to get the attention of those on Monster Island. He reared his head back, and roared.

Kaiju began to emerge. There were few on the Island, but he saw a few familiar faces. His vision was blurred, so he couldn't quite recognize who was on the beach. He limped forward, spitting out blood and coughing.

Dizilla saw her brother and she gave a roar of worry before she gently held him and brought him up onto the shore.

He said slowly, "They...are...free. The...chains...have been...broken."

He drew a ragged breath, gasping. SpaceGodzilla came to his side, not saying a word.

Dizilla snarled in rage before she said "Watch over him", before she stomped into the water and dived under the waves, nobody hurt her brother and got away with it!

SpaceGodzilla watched her go. She truly had no idea what she was up against…

Godzilla slept, finally giving in to the pain.

Six days later…

Godzilla ran a hand along a scar on his face, as he paced. Diz had not returned. She had been gone for six days, with no indications as to where she had gone. He was going to look for her. He growled, and stomped off, into the water.

He searched everywhere, scouring every inch of land he could. Eventually...he found her. However...she was not alive. Her body was mangled, and her eyes and heart had been ripped out of her body and without her heart, her body was beyond all hope of recovery, and he only recognized her face by the snout. He fell to his knees, and bellowed his grief to the skies.

That was the day, that Dizilla had truly died...

Well, that was...something. I didn't expect it to go that route. How about you, Diz?

I was kind of shocked as well at first, but it was my idea that popped up, and it also gives a good ending.

Indeed, indeed. Anyway, farewell, for now, all.

Yup :)

Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!


End file.
